No Matter What
by brycethomas2
Summary: PJ is late for work… what happens next WARNING: incest, m/m, father/son, mpreg in later chapters Previously "Shower Time Fun" Pairings: PJ/Bob - Bob/Spencer
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN GOOD LUCK CHARLIE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

PJ woke up from a deep sleep, looked at his alarm clock "10:26am"

"CRAP!" he said.

PJ got shot of bed and headed to the bathroom to jump in the shower, but when he got there he heard the shower already running.

"Well isn't this great," he said sarcastically.

He knocked on the door.

"What!?" his dad answered.

"Can you hurry up I'm gonna be late for work", PJ said.

"Why don't you just jump in with me I'm gonna be a while"

"Whatever" PJ said as he walked in the bathroom.

PJ began to strip off his clothes when it hit him what he was about to do.

"Dad, won't it be awkward if we're showering together"

"I saw you coming out of your mother's vagina, I think we'll be fine", said Bob.

"Okay…" PJ said as he pulled back the shower curtain. But he didn't get in, because what was behind the curtain took him by surprise. He knew his dad had lost weight but he didn't realize he gained muscle. His dad turned around and said something but PJ didn't hear him, because was admiring his beautiful hairy pecs and abs, and his monster of a cock surrounded by a forest of pubes.

"I said, 'Do you like what you see'", said Bob.

All PJ could manage was a nod and an "uh-huh"

Bob then grabbed PJ's arms and lead him into the shower and closed the curtain, PJ still staring at his dad's physique. Then came something PJ had not expected. Bob leaned in and passionately kissed his son. After a few minutes, PJ finally realized what was going on, he began to kiss his father back. They passionately kissed each other for a few minutes, then Bob kissed down and began to nuzzle PJ's neck, making PJ release a slight moan. Then he kissed his way down PJ's chest stopping at each of his nipples and sucking them until they were hard, then licked down his abs, the stopping at his cock. PJ's cock was around 10 inches hard with slight girth, and surrounded by little hair. Bob stuck the round pink head in his warm mouth, causing PJ to moan. Then PJ took Bob by surprise by grabbing the back of his head and shoving it down his hard cock, causing Bob to gag, but Bob didn't stop, he just sucked harder, causing PJ to moan in pleasure. Bob sucked on PJ's big cock for a could twenty minutes, then PJ arched his back and pushed Bob's head down onto his cock and unloaded his jizz down Bob's throat.

Bob stood up and began kissing his son again, the he pushed PJ down onto his hairy chest, and making him suck on his nipples. Then shoved him down onto his massive cock. Bob's dick was 14 inches with large girth and surrounded by a forest of pubes. PJ could only get 9 inches into his mouth, but Bob was determined to get him to deep throat, so he unexpectedly shoved PJ's head down into his pubes, causing PJ to gag, and tried to come off but Bob wouldn't let him. He started thrusting his cock into PJ's mouth, then unexpectedly came, choking PJ.

Bob and PJ began kissing again, then they got out of the shower, dried off and got ready for work.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN GOOD LUCK CHARLIE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

Bob came home after a long day of extermination, to a completely empty house. So he stripped off his clothes, sat on the couch and turned on the X-rated channels. As he flipped through the channels, he saw something unexpected. He saw a teenager sucking this other guys cock, but that's not what stumped him, the teenage sucking the guys cock was none other than Spencer Walsh, his daughter's ex-boyfriend. Just then he heard a knock on the door. He turned the TV off, put on his robe, and went to see who it was.

It was Spencer. A smirk came to his face.

"Hey Mr. Duncan is Teddy home?" Spencer asked.

"She'll be home any moment you can come in and wait for her." Bob said.

"Thanks" said Spencer.

Bob let Spencer in and they sat on the couch. Bob turned the TV back on, and a gasp came out of Spencer's mouth.

"Mr. Duncan, let me explain…"

"It's okay Spencer, I won't tell anyone about this… if you do something for me."

"Anything" Spencer said.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Bob said as he took off his robe exposing his chiseled body and rock hard length.

"Mr. Duncan what are you…" started Spencer, but he got cut off by Bob shoving his 13 inches down his throat, causing him to choke.

"You're going to suck this dick, and you're then I'm gonna fuck your tight little ass," said Bob.

"Mmhm" was all the Spencer could get to come out, as Bob's length was still in his mouth.

"Suck that cock like the little slut that you are," said Bob as he started to declothe Spencer.

Spencer sucked Bob's cock until Bob was on the verge of ejaculation, then they heard the door open.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Sorry guys had to leave ya hanging**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN GOOD LUCK CHARLIE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

PJ and Gabe came home after going to the mall to get the latest video game. They walked to the door, PJ thought he heard moaning, but blew it off as Gabe's breathing, because he was a mouth breather. But when they walked in they stopped speechless at the sight of Spencer, Teddy's ex-boyfriend, sucking off Bob, their dad.  
"PJ! Gabe!", screamed Spencer as he started to get off the floor.  
"Your going to keep sucking my cock Spencer", said Bob as he shoved Spencer back down on his cock,  
"and you two are going to strip down and come join us."  
"What! Dad, I'm not going to do that!" , said Gabe who just realized what was going on.  
"Seriously Dad, that's awkward and gross," said PJ nonchalantly, trying to sound like he wasn't turned on by this sight.  
"You are going to do it by yourselves or you're going to have it done by force," said Bob.  
The look on Bob's face told PJ and Gabe he was serious, and they took off their clothes. PJ's cock was already hard. Gabe stood at about 5'5" still a little chubby, his cock stood about 4 inches soft, with a little hair showing around his shaft.  
"Now, both of you, come here," said Bob, "and help Spencer out." PJ and Gabe moved forward. PJ sat on the couch beside Bob and started making out with him while Gabe sat on the floor and stared at his dads massive cock.  
"Are you gonna suck it or what," said Bon as he shoved Gabe's face into his dick.  
"PJ prepare Gabe for penetration," said Bob.  
PJ moved down and began to eat out Gabe's ass, making Gabe's cock stand at full attention. Spencer saw this and moved down and began to suck off Gabe, but just then Bob got up, pick up Gabe and threw him on the couch.  
"Gabe, I'm going to fuck you, it'll hurt at first, but it should stop once you get used to it," said Bob as he lined his dick up with Gabe's hole. With one thrust he shoved his entire length in.  
"AHHHH!" ,screamed Gabe.  
"Take this dick, like a little slut!," said Bob, while pounding Gabe's tight hole.  
Then all of a sudden, Bob felt a mouth start to lick his ass, he looked over his back he saw PJ licking his ass. "Yeah, PJ," Bob said, "lick my ass!" PJ just kept rimming his fathers ass, sticking his tongue in his hole. Then he pulled off his dad's hairy ass and lined his cock up with the hole, and shoved it in.  
"Oh yeah PJ, fuck my ass!" yelled Bob, who was still pounding away at Gabe's ass.  
"AHHHH!", screamed PJ, as Spencer stuck his cock in his and started to pound his ass.  
The room was filled with screams as they were being fucked, then one after another they came in each other.


End file.
